starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дианога
Дианога — каракатицеобразная амфибия-стервятник, которая способна жить везде, где в воде можно обнаружить плавающий мусор и отходы. Описание У каждой особи есть один глазной стебель, которых высовывается из воды, подобно перископу, - с его помощью дианога изучает окрестности, а также семь щупалец, с помощью которых дианога передвигается и собирает пищу. В случае повреждения или утраты щупальце отрастает заново. Считается, что дианоги происходят с планеты Водран, откуда они распространились по галактике, безбилетниками пробравшись в мусорные отсеки космических кораблей на поиски пищи, где и размножились. В космопортах они перебрались на другие корабли, так что теперь дианоги водятся в любом достаточно теплом и влажном мусорном отсеке любого крупного корабля или космопорта. Поскольку эти существа по сути, переваривают и тем самым перерабатывают мусор, то большинство командиров позволяют дианогам зайцем разъезжать на корабле в конце концов, дорогу они оплачивают работой. Тем более, дианоги очень редко повреждают внутренние системы корабля, предпочитая мирно лежать на дне мусорного отсека или пастись там же. left|thumb|200px Дианоги - гермафродиты, которые оплодотворяют себя сами, так что партнеры для размножения им ни к чему. Детеныши дианог быстро проходят стадию крошечных личинок и образуют небольшие колонии. Как только популяция колонии возрастает слишком сильно, дианога покидает колонию и мигрирует в по исках новых, никем еще не освоенных, территорий. Даже на крупных судах обычно водится не больше двух-трех дианожьих колоний, а если это количество превышено, тогда дианоги начинают нарушать работу утилизационной системы. Дианоги - застенчивые, пугливые и мирные существа, так что агрессию они проявляют, только если очень оголодают или впадут в панику. На живых существ они охотятся редко, хотя отличаются любопытством и имеют обыкновение внимательно изучать на предмет съедобности любой попавший в их поле зрения новый объект, как живой, так и неживой. В некоторых культурах дианоги сами считаются съедобными; наиболее известное блюдо - дианожий пирог. В дневниковой записи, относящейся приблизительно ко времени битвы на Хоте, Люк Скайуокер рассказывает о том, как столкнулся с дианогами: right|thumb|Глаз дианоги Я работал с Даком на одном из его судов, и вот мы занялись мусороперерабатывающей системой. Я спустился, чтобы открыть какой-то из мусорных отсеков. В ту же секунду из-под воды высунулся увенчанный красным глазом перископ дианоги и уставился на меня. Наверное, животное было недовольно моими действиями. Я несколько удивился, по тому что никак не предполагал, что дианоги могли выжить в такую холодную погоду. Дак в ответ засмеялся и сказал, что дианоги живут и выживают повсюду; просто влажные и теплые помойки им по душе больше всего. left|thumb|220px|Люк борется с дианогой в мусорном уплотнителе Звезды смерти Первый раз я столкнулся с дианогами на «Звезде Смерти». Лея, Хан и я очутились В мусоросборнике, и дианога нами очень заинтересовалась. Она утянула меня под воду, в которой плавал мусор, и я чуть не потонул. После этого я стал относиться к дианогам с легким предубеждением. Но на сей раз командир и бортовой инженер решили оставить эту дианогу в покое. Особь была только одна, так что вряд ли она могла нанести судну ущерб. А если она и начнет причинять хлопоты или размножится, то, как сказал командир, будет повод заняться ею вплотную. За кулисами thumb|200px|Дианога атакует Кайла Катарна в канализации Аноат-Сити Название "дианога" имеет любопытную этимологию, будучи одним из старейших терминов «Звёздных войн». Возможно, название родилось из слова Дай ноги, ранний вариант слова Джедай. В четвёртом варианте сценария фильма «Новая надежда» эти создания именовались Диа Ногу. Фирма Kenner выпустила набор игрушек «Звезда Смерти», в котором дианога была сделана из мягкой резины в виде зелёной акулы-мутанта с глазом-перскопом на морде и щупальцами на плавниках. Появления *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan, Part 5'' * *''Episode I Adventures 9: Rescue in the Core'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' * *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Empire 1: Betrayal, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''The Story of the Faithful Wookiee'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic / novel / video game *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 1: Сопротивление повстанцев, часть 1'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Vortex'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' }} Неканонические появления thumb|200px *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' *''Family Guy: Blue Harvest'' *"Clone Wars Adventures" *''Star Wars (видеоигра, 1987)'' Источники *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars Official Poster Monthly 16'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' (First Edition) *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', First Edition *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Hideouts & Strongholds'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * * * *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 5'' * *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' * *''Галактика интриг'' *''Death Star Battles'' *''Звёздные войны: Лицом к лицу. Сражения в командах'' * * *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' * Внешние ссылки * Категория:Животные Корусанта Категория:Животные Дромунд-Кааса Категория:Животные Водрана Категория:Неразумные головоногие